


Feet on Solid Ground (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, somewhat angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Christopher is a great kid, and incredibly well-behaved 99% of the time. Unfortunately, the rare 1% of behavior happens while Buck is watching him alone, and Eddie receives a panicked call in the middle of his shift.An audio version of this fic, about 18 minutes long.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Feet on Solid Ground (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feet On Solid Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804031) by [Lobotomite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite). 



Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14PUVpsX7uM3O4-NZb6CysRwrtwnKAl4c/view?usp=drivesdk) to reach the audio file.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or reblogs are welcome, I'm [here on Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190304689408/feet-on-solid-ground-podfic-toughpaperround/)


End file.
